


What's In A Name?

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Furry Fluff, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fic- Name, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Jim can never say no to Blair.





	What's In A Name?

“No.”

 

“Ah, come on. Why are you always so difficult?”

 

“No.”

 

“How can you say no? Look at those sweet little faces!”

 

“I said no, Sandburg. And they don’t have sweet faces… noble maybe, but not sweet.”

 

“Oooooo! So it’s Sandburg now. I see. I see how it is.” 

 

Jim clicked off the Law and Order episode he was watching, closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He knew in his heart of hearts that he would cave. He always caved in to Blair’s demands eventually. At least he had the decency to whine and weedle him to death about whatever he wanted instead of using the guide voice on him. Jim could never say no to those waves of silky vibrations that caressed his ears and soothed his mind. But he had to at least protest before he gave in. His beautiful lover of ten months and nine days would expect it. Jim hid a smile. If Blair knew he counted the days, every day, since he claimed his guide and husband he’d be insufferable. 

 

The night after Simon offered Blair a detectives badge, a grateful but devastated Blair packed his bags and kissed Jim goodbye forever through tears of regret. Jim couldn’t let him go. In the dawn’s light, Blair said good morning to his bonded and sated mate in Jim’s bed. That’s when Jim started counting each joyful day and the spirit animals started to appear more and more often in the loft.

 

Blair had huffed and moved from his customary position on the couch, tucked under Jim’s muscular arm so close a butterknife couldn’t fit between them, to the fireplace hearth where he sat in a perfect yoga pose. He cuddled and stroked their spirit animals, the wolf rolling on his back like a big puppy and the jaguar graciously accepting Blair’s soft pets as they both glared at Jim.

 

“For cryin’ out loud, Chief. Do you know how difficult it will be to name them?”

 

Blair’s hands started to fly in excitement, the wolf perked up it’s ears and panted. The Jaguar gave out a long suffering sigh and rested his head between his paws. “Jim! You’ll have no trouble. You make up names for me all the time. You must have had fifty names for me since you met me and now that we’re lovers, you come up with a new one everyday. Just yesterday you called me Honey Blair. I really liked that one. Well, as long as the guys don’t ever hear it. It’ll be a cinch for you.”

 

“Honey Blair, it’s easy to think up names for you. You’re… you know… so… nameable.“

 

“Nameable? Well, these guys are nameable too. The names of persons and creatures demand respect, because when we speak to them we touch their heart and become a part of their life force. They deserve a name that means something to us all. It will strengthen our bond to them.”

 

Jim knew he was defeated as soon as Blair started reciting Shamanisms, but warrior that he was he decided to go down fighting.

 

“What’s in a name, Sandburg? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. If your name was Blairy Fartface, you’d still smell like spring rain and woodsmoke when you came. I should know.”

 

“Damn, Jim. You sure know how to turn a phrase. Shakespeare's rolling in his grave at that one.”

 

“Shakespeare obviously would agree with me, Fartface.”

 

Blair tightened his lips and widened his eyes. Jim stifled a laugh at his pissed off partner's expense, then he surrendered with dignity before Blair started to pout.

 

“Okay, sweet thing. What do you think we should name your wolf?”

 

Blair immediately brightened and took his spirit animal’s head in his hands and looked into his blue eyes. “Wolfie is too literal. He needs a name that captures his spirit.”

 

Jim leaned forward getting into the difficult naming process. “He’s not really of the jungle. He’s more of a forest creature. How about… Timberwolf, Tim for short.”

 

Blair leaned his head to the side and moved his hands so that he was holding his wolf’s chin and gently smoothing the fur on his head. “I like the idea of a strong name from our own culture. I mean I could look up a myriad of wolf names on the computer and find beautiful names full of meaning but that wouldn’t come from us. I wonder why a name hasn’t just come to me?”

 

“I told you this would be difficult. When I look at him I see you. He’s your spirit, Blair.”

 

Blair smiled up at his Sentinel. “Blair’s spirit wolf. B.W. for short?”

 

“Sounds good. Then my spirit animal would be Jim’s Jaguar. J.J. for short.”

 

The jaguar growled and leapt on to Jim’s lap as if he were a affectionate house cat. The wolf started to lick Blair’s face knocking him over and holding him down with his paws.

 

Blair chuckled as B.W. continued his bath. Jim petted the jaguar as it stretched across his lap purring. Jim concluded, “I guess it wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be. I think they would be happy with whatever name we picked just as long as we always call on them and keep them near.”

 

Blair and B.W. settled back on the couch. The four watched the flames from their homefire leap and flicker in the fireplace surrounded with peace and comfort.


End file.
